


The elf swords

by Athelion_Maran_Newuto



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Rivendell | Imladris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-08 17:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athelion_Maran_Newuto/pseuds/Athelion_Maran_Newuto
Summary: Sorry this is my first time posting on here so forgive me for any mistakes.





	The elf swords

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is my first time posting on here so forgive me for any mistakes.

Going to start this soon.


End file.
